Just Your Voice
by Kyubi4Hokage
Summary: Romano calls a sex line and is met with a sexy (sounding), yet oblivious Spaniard. Spamano R18


Just Your Voice

PROMPT: Lovino calls a sex line and it Antonio who he's talking to and they both end up coming and then they meet later... (It was a lot less calm than that). For fuckingtomatoes.

SUMMARY: Romano calls a sex line and is met with a sexy (sounding), yet oblivious Spaniard. Spamano

Rating: M/R18

"So what are you supposed to do?" The airy voice drifted in from over the phone.

"I swear, you're the dumbest idiot I've ever met. I'm going to hang up now-"

"No no no please don't! Por favor-!" The voice called back out. So he was Spanish? That might have explained the stupidity... Then again, weren't they supposed to be sexy lovers?

"If you're Spanish, idiota, why are you on a sex line? And how do you not know what to do?!" Lovino was beginning to feel frustrated. He didn't want to waste more money on another call, but if this guy was really so dumb-

"It was a dare from mi amigo. He said I was lonely, so I had to call here," Lovino could hear a short chuckle, "Me llamo Antonio*, by the way!"

"Antonio..." Lovino said, feeling his face heat. This guy wasn't even really here for the same reason as him...

"Pues*, I haven't really gotten laid in a while either, so they said this would 'spice things up'," he could hear fabric shift- a shrug?

"Well... fuck... go ahead and start then," _since you have the obvious experience._ No, Lovino was certainly not a virgin! He just... didn't- fuck, yeah he was and he didn't want to admit it... to anyone, let alone this stranger named Antonio.

"Um... then... I'm gonna kiss you, okay mysterious Italian!"

"How do you know I'm Italian?!"

"Because if your cute little voice~" he cooed (fucking cooed!).

"Fuck. Off," he scowled, wishing his face could be seen for a moment, "Lovino. My name is Lovino. Now hurry up before I hang up and do this on my own."

"Lo siento*!" Antonio said, his voice still cheery. The next time he began speaking, though, there was an edge to it. Not dark, but... nearly unnerving... "So, Lovino, it's been a long, tough day at work, y I just can't wait to come home to see my little Italian. You're in the kitchen-"

"-fuck you-"

"-not yet, silly~ you're making some pasta right now..." Oh he could see where this was going: somewhere around being covered in tomato sauce for sexual pleasure and- it'd probably be the lube. Just great, way to kill his appetite.

"Pero you're kinda feisty, y when the cooking doesn't go your way, you start yelling at me."

"Yeah I fucking do! Who are you to tell me my cooking sucks!"

"I didn't say that, Lovi, just listen," Antonio's voice regained the high-toned, cheery pitch for a moment before it dipped back down into that almost-baritone smoothness, "Y I kiss you, because I don't want to argue. It's soft at first, pero you start to pull away. I know you're just going to be mad, so I loop my fingers into your pants, brushing against your soft, caramel skin before I kiss you again."

"I'm tan, not orange like those fake Americans..." The tone of the Spaniard's voice was intriguing him, though, and Lovino balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear to unbutton the first few of his shirt.

"Didn't say that~" he could hear the grin- shit, that sounded sexy...

"Anyway, my thumbs are brushing against your waist-" Lovino mimicked what the Spaniard said, a tingle racing up his spine. If he closed his eyes... it was easier to imagine it was really happening. Like someone really wanted to touch him... He heard the shift of fabric on the other line and knew Antonio was following suit, "-I can feel your heart beating fast against my hand, y Im grinning into the kiss. My tongue traces along the bottom of your lip, asking for permission-"

"-take it-" he heard a faint chuckle.

"-okay. Your lips part, y our tongues touch." Lovino felt his face heat at the description of the kiss, his mind pulling up the situation with as much accuracy as he could conjure. It was already heated- they were both undressing, in life and over the phone call. They were feeling each other's body- "Lovi your fingers are so cold-"

"-I was making pasta, not baking my fingers. S-so my fingers are tracing your abs-" he did have abs, right? "-and I'm going all the way down to your pants. Damn, you're hard already, aren't you, bastard?" The sound of a zipper crossed his mind and he knew he was right. His own pants were thrown haphazardly to the side, erection showing through his thin boxers.

"S-sí-" the hesitation made Lovino's groin throb, "pero I'm going to ignore that for now. Right now, I'm going to tease you a little more~ your nipples are nice y perk, Sí?" Lovino nodded furiously, his fingers brushing along his chest, "f-fuck, yeah..."

"Bueno~" the other purred, "then I guess I can stop teasing. I'm not gonna blow you, though. Don't want you to get too tired before I get some relief~" well it wasn't like Lovino could go ahead and blow himself, now, could he? Fucker...

"Pero I will wrap my hand around you, y maybe pull a few times-" slowly, drawing it out, Lovino followed what Antonio was saying. The phone was on speaker (thank goodness Feli was out of town for the weekend!), lying face up next to Lovino's knees. His fingers were at least somewhat skilled in this area, and every slow pump and rub against his head was torture. The Italian's other hand shot to the strange curl on his head, and he pulled tightly, letting out a moan, "...tonio... K-keep going..." The soft, deep voice on the other end had paused while Lovino was moaning, and he began speaking again, maybe with a quiver of something in his voice. Was he following suit again?

"You're not the only one who gets to have fun..." Lovino said with a frown, describing what he'd currently be doing to Toni. The pumps would be faster, tighter, punishment for teasing the 'little Italian' so much. He even added a lick to the tip, for good measure, and could have sworn there was- that damn Spaniard was moaning- because of him!

"L-Lovi-!"

"You better hurry the fuck up before I come on you!" Lovino shouted through the end, his hand moving slower to savor the moment.

"Ah- Sí, sí!" Toni said quickly, regaining his composure, "I've got three- two- fingers in your mouth, since neither of us have any lube-" Lovino pressed two curled fingers into his mouth, drenching them with his built up spit. He wanted that Spaniard here, right now, not over the phone in some room by himself as well. Lovino was only going to get so far in himself- one finger _hurt_, two were even worse at the angle his arm was bent, but he was panting, moaning by his own creation. He couldn't have Antonio here with him, but at least if he closed his eyes he could pretend. Pretend that he was being entered by the Spaniard (how long was he?), that it was slow at first, before he ground his hips against Antonio was a gasp (how thick?). Pretend that this wasn't a one-night thing, like he really had someone to- "fuck! Harder you fucking bastard!"

Lovino groaned, the speed of his own hand working faster as the words they exchanged devolved to grunts and moans and- and-

"Toni-! Antonio-! I'm fucking- Im gonna-" his words were lost in a high-pitched release, fading back down to the Italian's normal tone as he heard- was he hearing the Spaniard come to a climax? He had hardly spoken, and yet- "shit, Lovi- me too- yo también-" his Spanish was more consistent than the unrestricted yell that had bubbled from the Italian's chest.

"That was fucking... weird..." Lovino was panting, glad nothing had hit his phone in the process. He slid it to his ear with a soft smile (yes, maybe he was actually smiling!).

"I dunno, it sounded pretty sexy. Maybe I could meet Lovi somewhere y we could really do something like this~"

"Yeah right, fucker. We probably live across the nation... Maybe even in different countries..." Just because Rome was big didn't mean it was going to hold this Spaniard for him.

"So, I can dream right?" His voice was wistful, "I think I've fallen in love with the sound of your voice-" the dial tone ran through after that. Lovino didn't need to hear anymore. He'd never meet this man, and even though the Italian had a thing for Spaniard's and their sexy accents, he'd never admit such an embarrassing thing... Besides... he'd just get dumped if he ever did meet this guy... Love was too strong a word for something like this...

_~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~_

It had been a few months since the phone call, and Lovino himself was feeling needy again. He had tried the line a few more times, but not once had he 'ran into' the Spaniard (though he was pretty sure he had heard the French bastard from the flower shop a few streets over). That was, until he literally ran into the Spaniard.

Groceries of the day spilled between the both of them, and Lovino was going to throw a fit until he saw the man. He was... more than attractive, but that was all the aubrunette would admit to himself. This guy was way out of his league, and there was no use thinking maybe, just /maybe/ he'd get lucky.

They picked up the food in silence before the brunette across from him finally spoke, "Lo siento, I wasn't paying attention-"

"No, you weren't idiota. You better hope you didn't ruin my bread or I'm making you buy me a new loaf!" He knew that voice...

"Have I met you somewhere before?" Lovino looked the man over, feeling like he was getting the same treatment. A faint blush tinted at his ears and he shook his no. He would remember a face like that, "N-no-"

"Oh. Pues, you sounded really familiar..." The look on his face was definitely recognition. But how did he know? "Anyway-" he stuck out a hand, taking the Italian's free one, "me llamo Antonio!"

"L-Lovino-" he froze. Was... what that where this voice was from? There couldn't be any way-

"You-! I knew it was you!" The brunette grinned, the smile lessening somewhat as his hand was let go of.

"Yeah, well what the hell does it matter to you?!" He was blushing madly, but it wasn't all from embarrassment.

"I'd never forget your voice~" Toni leaned forward- Lovino noticed that he had maybe an inch on the Spaniard- and brushed his lips against Lovi's, "I've fallen in love with it after all."

"Y-you didn't- s-top lying!" His face was more than red, and his wrist was quickly taken, though this time he could feel something be pressed against it. He pulled his hand away as soon as the Spaniard released it, backing up a step.

Antonio chuckled, sliding something (a pen?) into his pocket, "I'll let you be on your way, Lovi~ hopefully we can see each other again some time~" he left with a wink, and Lovino looked down to see a number written on his hand, as well as a date, time and- address? What was he-?

Lovino turned around, watching the broad shoulders of the Spanish man walk away...

Would that phone call be considered their first date? How embarrassing...

Bc I don't know how sex lines really work but this is what I thought of so yeah...

My endings are always so horrible and cliché I'm so sorry!

Y- and

*1- me llamo... the correct way to say 'my name is...'

*2- pues- well, so (like a sentence starter)

*3- Lo siento- I'm sorry


End file.
